CVTs are well known in the art. Toroidal CVTs are also well known and are used when transmission ratios have to be finely adjusted.
However, the ratio range required on a vehicle is often such that the size required for a CVT to cover the entire ratio range would be so large that it would be impractical to position it in a vehicle.